1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of selection of entries in input fields, and more particularly to a method and system for quick selection of entries in an email client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional email clients like Lotus Notes 8®, Microsoft Outlook®, or other software applications such as search engines (e.g., Google®) provide a type-ahead feature when inputting some required information like destination addresses for mail. For example, IBM's product Lotus Notes 8® reviews records of all recently addresses destinations and suggests to a user a list of addresses such that just one of them can be selected.
Although such a feature greatly speeds up finalizing mails and sending them, the feature also carries a risk that a user accidentally selects a wrong entry in a list of proposed destinations. This is particularly relevant when, for example, a user has sent a mail to two different persons named “Rolf Schmidt”. Since the user has sent such mail to the two persons, the two names are listed and the user may be tempted to select the first one which may in fact be the wrong one.
Sending mail to a wrong destination can have severe disadvantages including delays resulting from a lack of response from an addressee, a need for re-sending a mail, breach of confidentiality, etc.